


Crépuscule

by Apolag



Series: Les Guerres de Mana [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Boys' Love, F/M, Gay, High Fantasy, I'm sorry for this, M/M, Magic, Melancholy, Mental Anguish, Or not, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Slash, Sorcerers, Tension, Wizards, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolag/pseuds/Apolag
Summary: Épilogue de "Éléments de découverte" où l'on se met dans la peau de Clius pour une soirée... où tout bascule pour la capitale de la magie.Ce oneshot n'est pas lisible sans avoir lu l'histoire précédente de la série "Les Guerres de Mana" !





	Crépuscule

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème de cette fic (en tout cas à partir du second tiers) est Ágúst, de Ólafur Arnalds, si vous aimez lire en musique !

Le soleil finissait de se coucher derrière les maisons blafardes de la lointaine banlieue de Rousigne, située dans le comté du même nom. Ce n'était qu'un petit morceau de région, rattaché aux territoires humains par un caprice de la géopolitique, coincé entre les terres elfiques au sud-est et les domaines nanesques au nord-ouest. La ville vivait surtout du commerce de ses mines, mais pour les sorciers, elle avait un intérêt certain : c'était l'emplacement du dernier portail si loin au nord avant les montagnes des hauts nains.

Clius en sortit dans un crépitement bleuté, presque sans déformer l'air ni faire de remous dans le champ magique du lieu, qu'il sentait vibrer autour de lui. N'importe quel manipulateur de magie aurait subi des désorientations temporaires des sens après un tel voyage dans les limbes d'énergie du monde, mais pas lui. Non content d'être un des plus vieux sorciers encore vivants au monde, à bientôt trois cent ans, il comptait également parmi une poignée des plus puissants. Il était par contre le seul mage connu à cumuler les deux, ayant un physique de jeune adulte vigoureux, surplombant ses pairs du haut de ses presque deux mètres, ses cheveux toujours bien roux dépourvus de la moindre trace d'argent. C'est d'un pas vif et assuré qu'il traversa la salle souterraine du portail, scannant les environs plus par habitude que par réelle précaution, car même une Ombre comme lui ne risquait pas grand-chose dans les sous-sol de Rousigne. Les seules présences qu'il sentit étaient préoccupées de leurs affaires et se contentaient de prendre note de sa présence sans y réagir.

Dans la rue, la pluie l'attendait, battante et glacée. Le pavé luisait des reflets des lampes de façade que l'on commençait à allumer à mesure que la lumière déclinait. Vêtu d'une tunique vert bouteille couverte d'un surplis de cuir sans fioritures, Clius portait également comme toujours une fine cotte de maille contre son maillot de corps, dont la présence lui était si familière qu'il ne la sentait même plus. Une épaisse cape noire à capuchon lui couvrait les épaules, qu'il rabattit sur sa tête comme la plupart des passants avant de quitter l'abri relatif de l'arche sous laquelle il se tenait. Ses bottes hautes claquaient contre les pierres régulières de la rue alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la zone plus clairsemée précédant le début du relief. Ses sens étaient toujours à l'écoute des pensées autour de lui. Aucun clairvoyant, même camouflé. Pas d'intentions hostiles en vue. Peu de gens, l'obscurité, la pluie réduisant la visibilité, autant de bonnes occasions pour un traquenard s'il était pisté. Au service de la Section des Ombres durant toute sa vie adulte, c'est-à-dire plus de deux siècles et demi, il avait eu le temps de se faire de nombreux ennemis, qui connaissaient son visage comme sa présence magique et à qui il ne manquait que le nom complet pour pouvoir l'attaquer à distance. Clius était son prénom de naissance, et il l'utilisait de temps à autre, mais pris seul, il était inefficace. Les rares personnes qui connaissaient son nom entier étaient toutes mortes depuis des lustres.

Il atteignit pourtant son but sans encombre mais trempé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui en utilisant les éléments pour repousser l'eau qui lui tombait dessus. Comme il le faisait souvent, il avait revêtu la banale présence magique d'un enchanteur, dont le monde regorgeait, au bénéfice des quelques mages capables de voir les auras. Quand on allait rencontrer son observateur, il convenait de garder profil bas et d'être un agent exemplaire.

Tout sorcier en activité travaillant dans la Section était toujours suivi d'un ou plusieurs observateurs. Leurrôle était de s'assurer que l'agent suivait ses ordres et ne mettait pas l'organisation en danger, ou encore ne cherchait pas à déserter. Une Ombre l'était pour la vie. Les observateurs étaient rarement détectables par celui qu'ils observaient, et ceux de Clius, clairvoyant accompli, étaient nécessairement toujours aussi de cette spécialité. Comme les télépathes ne courraient pas spécialement les rues, il connaissait la plupart de ses observateurs potentiels et savait déjà lequel l'avait fait mander ce soir. Cela ne l'enchantait guère. C'était Elvin, un fin clairvoyant, celui sur lequel il avait fait pression pour qu'il ne révèle pas l'existence de Qasel et Amos... et il savait qu'il s'était laissé faire pour pouvoir un jour le faire chanter à son tour. Ce jour était-il venu ? En tant qu'observateur fréquent lui-même, Clius avait également fermé les yeux sur nombre de dérives de ses pupilles, qu'il avait ensuite utilisées selon ses desseins.

L'avant-poste d'éclaireur aux couleurs de la garde royale brillait devant lui, les torches allumées et maintenues magiquement sous la pluie battante, éclairant chichement la dizaine de tentes dressées là, entre les rochers épars et les arbres aux formes torturées. La crémaillère dressée au centre avait été abandonnée et chacun s'était abrité, à part les deux pauvres bougres en faction, debout au centre du camp, la main sur la garde de leur épée et l'air morose. Clius leur donna le mot de passe prévu puis se dirigea vers la plus grande tente, une deux-pièces de couleur crème qui se détachait dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'annoncer : il avait été reconnu et il pouvait entrer.

Sous l'auvent, il retrouva avec soulagement la lumière et l'abri de la toile graissée. De la paille et des fougères fraîches jonchaient le sol, isolant les occupants du tissu détrempé au-dessous. Clius put enfin se débarrasser de toute l'eau qu'il avait dans ses vêtements, ce qu'il fit avant d'entrer dans la première pièce, où l'attendait Elvin, assis à son bureau de voyage. Il prit même le temps de sécher et recoiffer ses cheveux roux par magie avant d'ôter son capuchon et de s'avancer.

La hiérarchie fonctionnait de façon situationnelle au sein de la Section des Ombres. Clius en avait le plus haut grade, celui de commandant, et faisait partie de ses dirigeants : Elvin était un cran en-dessous, en sa qualité de major, et était en prime bien plus jeune que le nouveau venu. Pourtant, ils étaient actuellement observateur et pupille, en conséquence de quoi, Clius lui était pour l'heure subordonné. Il fallait bien surveiller même les têtes pensantes... Ils se dévisagèrent en silence un moment, palpant l'esprit l'un de l'autre et testant leurs défenses respectives. Il se savait de taille à enfoncer celles d'Elvin au besoin, mais espérait ne pas en arriver là, car cela ne se ferait pas sans mal. En attendant, ses pensées lui restaient imperméables, tout comme Clius protégeait les siennes.

Finalement, le major se leva et ils échangèrent une embrassade cordiale.

\- Tu as fait bonne route, dis-moi ?

\- Aussi bonne qu'il est possible en se dématérialisant, grimaça Clius tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Ce n'était pas une sensation très plaisante, comme le savait tout sorcier utilisant les portails. Cela évitait par contre la dépense d'énergie considérable de la téléportation, qui allait croissant avec la distance.

\- Comment vont tes affaires ? demanda encore Elvin sur le ton de la conversation.

Les yeux de Clius s'étrécirent quelque peu. Il savait fort bien qu'il était en poste à Gaurin depuis plusieurs décennies, où habitaient ses deux « amis ». S'il se tenait à distance respectueuse de Qasel et de sa compagne, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Amos. Ils se fréquentaient beaucoup, souvent avec Esban, et Clius appréciait leur compagnie. Le fait qu'Amos soit lui aussi clairvoyant permettait des échanges plus profonds et plus subtils qu'avec le sorcier moyen. Il s'était pris d'amitié pour lui voilà de nombreuses années, et bien que leur confiance mutuelle soit loin d'une foi aveugle, il était l'un des seuls sorciers que Clius appelait son ami. Au point que lors de leur confrontation, il ait joué un duel équitable, ne mobilisant que sa clairvoyance et laissant le reste de ses capacités de côté. Amos n'avait pas eu cette courtoisie. Clius le comprenait. À sa place, lui aussi aurait combiné ses forces avec celles d'un sorcier du calibre d'Esban pour venir à bout d'une Ombre menaçante. De là à dire que Clius s'était laissé vaincre et imposer le contrôle magique par amitié, ou par faiblesse, il n'y avait qu'un pas.  
\- Du mieux possible, ma foi, mon cher, mais je doute que tu m'aies fait convoquer pour badiner ?  
Elvin sourit largement sous ses mèches brunes. Il sortit une bouteille de vin d'une commode derrière lui et leur en servit deux gobelets.  
\- Toujours porté sur l'efficacité, à ce que je vois. Très bien, rentrons dans le vif du sujet.  
Il poussa sa coupe vers lui, que Clius testa par habitude à l'aide de l'alchimie avant d'y tremper les lèvres, bien qu'il fut très improbable qu'Elvin tente de le droguer. Celui-ci poursuivait :

\- Tu connais l'opinion du roi sur Gaurin, je suppose ?

La question, posée de pure forme, était presque insultante. Il était impensable qu'un commandant de la Section des Ombres, surtout statique depuis si longtemps, ignore quoi que ce soit qui concerne sa cité. Le jeune roi Sapras IInd jalousait la capitale de la magie, qui prenait depuis quelques années une ampleur considérable au sein de son royaume, au risque d'éclipser le prestige et l'importance de Béharion, sa capitale. Rien d'étonnant quand l'Arbre de Mana produisait des réserves de magie quasiment infinies, allant croissantes avec le temps. La dernière fois que Clius avait vu un enfant dépourvu de pouvoirs commençait à dater. Pire encore, ceux qui naissaient avec des dispositions pour plusieurs des branches de la magie plutôt qu'une ne cessait d'augmenter. Le monde se préparait un futur saturé de mages trop puissants. Lui-même avait accès à toute la magie qu'il était imaginable, et ne souhaitait cela à personne. C'était trop. C'était cela qui l'avait mené droit dans les griffes de la Section des Ombres alors qu'il était tout jeune, perdu et terrifié.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Elvin haussa les épaules.

\- Sa Majesté a décidé de mettre son royal nez dans les affaires de Gaurin. J'ignore ce qu'il a en tête, manipulations politiques, espionnage, sabotage : en tout cas, c'est du sale boulot, donc c'est pour notre pomme. La Section se propose de remplacer quelques uns des conseillers à la tête de la ville pour y placer des sorciers qui seront acquis à la Couronne.

A la mention des conseillers, Clius sentit réagir dans son esprit deux contrôles mentaux ayant trait à ce qui venait d'être dit. Le premier était fort ancien : il lui était interdit de négocier, retarder, argumenter ou refuser les décisions de la Section des Ombres une fois prises, s'il ne faisait pas partie du groupe décideur. Ce n'était pas le cas. Les commandants avaient délibéré sans lui. Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il ne les connaissait pas tous et les décisions se prenaient en général en petit comité de quelques dirigeants, souvent parmi les favoris du roi, dont il se tenait à l'écart, ayant lui-même la Couronne en piètre estime depuis sa première rencontre avec le jeune père de l'actuel Sapras.

Le second était plus récent et beaucoup trop peu spécifique pour sa sécurité : il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire qui puisse porter atteinte à Amos ou Esban. Et Amos était le représentant élémentaliste du Grand Conseil de Gaurin.

Levant un regard las sur son interlocuteur, il le détailla plus avant. _Ainsi c'est donc toi, ma mort_. La mort avait un beau visage encadré d'une chevelure couleur de bois verni. Un corps équilibré et musclé. En d'autres circonstances, ç'aurait tout à fait été le genre d'homme que Clius aurait pu coucher dans son lit, juste pour le plaisir. Qu'il s'agisse du même observateur que celui qui avait été témoin de son plus grand moment de faiblesse était éminemment ironique.

Il allait à présent lui demander toutes les informations en sa possession concernant les conseillers de Gaurin – les arcanes savaient qu'il en avait amassé une quantité – et trois de ses contrôles mentaux allaient entrer en conflit, ce qui le tuerait aussitôt. Protéger Amos ; obéir à la Section des Ombres ; et il lui était impossible de mentir à un observateur. Celui-ci avait été implanté alors qu'il devenait lui-même observateur... Il avait souvent trouvé le moyen d'omettre des informations, ou de ne pas avoir affaire à eux, mais cette fois, il était acculé. Le second contrôle l'empêcherait de tenter de ne pas répondre ou de fuir. Il n'ignorait rien de la façon dont on pouvait remplacer un politique. Accidents fatals, menaces, sabotage de l'esprit... Même la moins pénible de ces méthodes portait préjudice à Amos et astreignait Clius. Commencer par informer Elvin sur les dix autres conseillers pour gagner du temps ne ferait que lui apprendre lequel posait problème. Le fait qu'il sache qu'Amos faisait partie des deux personnes au fait de son identité d'agent rendait toute la situation encore plus délicate.

Il était un des sorciers les plus anciens et les plus puissants de son temps. Il avait survécu aux Rabatteurs, aux Guerres de Mana, à la Restauration, à la renaissance des académies et à la réunification des territoires humains, ainsi qu'à ses très nombreuses missions mortellement dangereuses, et il allait mourir tué par son asservissement – par la jalousie puérile d'un roi de deux siècles son cadet. Tout contrôle mental digne de ce nom s'accompagnait d'une impossibilité d'en parler ou de chercher à s'en défaire, et malheureusement pour lui, Amos avait bien fait les choses. Aucune quantité de sa terrifiante puissance ne le sauverait cette fois. Prenant une gorgée de vin - le dernier verre du condamné - Clius effleura l'esprit du conseiller. Il n'était jamais très loin du sien, même à cette distance. Il se trouvait dans son salon, lisant un livre au coin du feu. Esban était lové contre lui. Leur amour était palpable, chaud et rassurant, sans limites, sans faux-semblants aucun, juste la pureté d'un sentiment partagé. Chose que Clius n'avait jamais connue, et ne connaîtrait jamais. Il hésita à se révéler et chercher du réconfort auprès d'Amos, juste pour avoir un peu d'affection avant de quitter ce monde, mais renonça à les déranger et se retira. Sa mort ne les affecterait aucunement, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il pensa furtivement à ses deux derniers fils et à la douce Nersle, sa fausse femme, qui ne le verrait jamais revenir et qui reprendrait son statut d'agent dormant, après avoir vécu toutes les facettes d'une vie maritale pendant près de quarante ans. Elle en était venue à l'aimer. Ce n'était pas la première qui n'avait jamais été payée de retour. Dans cette veine, Qasel n'était pas non plus le premier qu'il ait aimé et perdu... Le voir au bras de sa compagne, une jeune femme intelligente, respirant la joie de vivre et aussi belle que lui, lui procurait toujours un sentiment doux-amer. Que n'aurait-il donné pour être à sa place. Malheureusement pour Clius, les sentiments qu'il portait au jeune acteur n'avaient jamais reflué avec le temps tels qu'ils auraient dû, et il emporterait son amour dans la tombe. Que valait l'affection d'une Ombre, après tout ?

S'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris que ce soit Amos qui le tue, finalement, ce qui le contrariait le plus dans tout cela, c'était que son trois centième anniversaire tombe exactement le lendemain. Elvin ne pouvait-il donc pas attendre un jour de plus ? Il ne pouvait même plus le lui demander maintenant qu'il savait quels seraient ses ordres. Lors de ses cent ans, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se convaincre que sa vie avait un sens et qu'il ne fallait pas y mettre un terme. Il se sentait encore vaguement utile. Le sens du devoir ne s'était pas évaporé comme maintenant. Fêtant son second centenaire sous l'identité d'un seigneur extravagant, il avait organisé une réception mémorable, où il avait bu bien plus que de raison. Il avait commencé à organiser son suicide en grande pompe au beau milieu de la fête, forçant son observateur à l'escamoter en personne, et l'enfermer dans sa chambre sous scellé pour l'en empêcher. Il en avait entendu parler pendant des années. Et voilà qu'on lui offrait enfin la délivrance sur un plateau, et qu'elle tombait précisément un jour trop tôt. Comment pouvait-on rater sa mort quand l'on était un sorcier de son niveau ? Il chercha quelques instants un moyen de faire traîner l'échéance jusqu'à minuit, sans en trouver. Cela tombait sous la définition de « retarder » une décision de la Section.

Esban lui avait dit il y a bien des années qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre si longtemps comme ça, reclus, méfiant, isolé de tous. Il ignorait que l'Ombre avait attenté à ses jours à plusieurs reprises. Il avait sans doute raison. La sagesse n'attendait pas le poids des ans.

\- Te voilà bien taciturne. Serais-tu inquiet ?

Clius faillit éclater d'un rire de dément en entendant cela. Inquiet ? Il ne l'était pas. Il allait mourir sans pouvoir trahir son plus proche ami. C'était parfait. Mais si son observateur semblait ignorer le nom des conseillers, il savait que Clius avait des attaches dans Gaurin, et le soupçonnait peut-être de rechigner à la vendre à la Section des Ombres. Ce n'était pas trop éloigné de la vérité, bien qu'inexact tout de même. Le mage roux ne s'était jamais vraiment pris d'affection pour des lieux.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Elvin, gronda-t-il d'une voix qui tranchait avec le ton léger de la conversation jusqu'ici. Les Ombres n'ont ni amis ni amants, seulement une patrie et un devoir. On n'atteint pas un grade comme le mien en laissant quoi que ce soit au hasard, ou pire, à la confiance. Toi qui vises mon poste, tu feras bien de t'en souvenir.

A peu près tout ce qu'il venait de dire était faux, non seulement le concernant mais encore pour de nombreux agents. Ceux qui considéraient que la Section des Ombres était dépourvue de moralité ou de sentiments n'en faisaient pas partie. Ses composantes étaient humaines, et chaque Ombre se battait avec ses démons, comme Clius, jusqu'aux commandants qui avaient pour la plupart leurs cadavres à cacher. Mais Elvin le crut. À à peine un siècle et demi d'âge, il était encore jeune et impressionnable, et Clius était passé maître dans l'art de mentir.

Un instinct de survie qu'il pensait éteint le poussait encore à chercher une porte de sortie, une faille dans la logique implacable qui le tenait en étau. Ne révéler que des informations anodines sur Amos... mais il chercherait du même coup à négocier avec la décision de la Section... la même chose se produirait s'il cherchait à attaquer Elvin... Il en serait empêché. On parlait de « contrôles mentaux » justement parce que le cas échéant, ces scellés réagissaient pour prendre le contrôle des décisions de Clius. Il pouvait en penser ce qu'il voudrait, il pourrait insulter ses ordres, son observateur – sa décision finale serait conditionnée avec ou sans son accord.

Inéluctable, Elvin lui posa la question fatidique.

\- Tu as bien changé... Soit. Dans ce cas, il me faut un compte-rendu détaillé des activités de chaque conseiller, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, y compris leur entourage proche, ainsi que leurs opinions politiques.

Il ne pourrait jamais le faire chanter, finalement. Il n'aurait plus aucun intérêt à révéler ces informations à l’organisation une fois leur cible morte, et s'il le connaissait bien, il prendrait même un malin plaisir à les garder pour lui. Et Clius savait qu'il était incapable de mener une lecture de mort, qui lui aurait permis d'infiltrer son esprit après son trépas pour en tirer toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait aucun clairvoyant à la ronde à part eux deux. Le temps de déplacer une Ombre plus compétente, il n'y aurait plus rien à sauver de sa mémoire... Ils le tenteraient tout de même, bien sûr. Un commandant tué par des contrôles mentaux allait mettre toute l'organisation sens dessus dessous. Il leur souhaitait bien du plaisir.

Avec un intérêt tout scientifique, il observa la manière dont ses scellés prenaient le dessus sur sa volonté, ouvraient sa bouche pour répondre à la sollicitation qui sonnait comme un ordre direct, impérieux. Il n'était plus capable de tergiverser. Il _devait_ répondre. Il devait respecter la décision de la Section des Ombres et s'y soumettre. Mais il _devait _également protéger Amos... Amos dont il sentait tout doucement la présence au fond de son esprit barricadé, petite flamme apaisante. Il sentirait sa mort par le vide qu'elle allait lui laisser. Il en était désolé.

Les victimes d'un contrôle mental mourraient en hurlant, se tenant le crâne à deux mains. Ombre jusqu'au bout des ongles, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, Clius fit tout son possible pour comprimer sa poitrine à la place, dans une tentative de faire croire à une défaillance du cœur. Cela jetterait toujours un doute sur les investigations. Il alla jusqu'à bloquer magiquement son corps dans cette position, le sort ne pouvant se dissiper qu'avec sa mort, car il savait qu'il allait bientôt perdre tout contrôle sur ses membres. La douleur éclatait dans sa tête tandis que son esprit brillant se déchirait, en proie à trois forces opposées glissant les unes sur les autres, inconciliables. Il serra les dents jusqu'au bout, par pure rage contre sa volonté qui se rebellait.

Il refusait d'émettre le moindre son. Il était tombé au sol sans même le réaliser. Le bruit d'une chaise qui se renversait, les cris. La conscience de l'autre qui s'effaçait, la fin de ses connexions mentales. La fin, enfin, miséricordieuse.

* * *

  
Loin de là, de l'autre côté du pays, un nain élémentaliste se redressa soudain, en proie à l'angoisse. Dérangé dans sa somnolence, Esban en fit autant, alerté.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? … Amos ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant la présence de Clius. Il était encore là une minute plus tôt ! Il l'avait senti jeter un œil sur eux, à distance respectueuse, comme il le faisait parfois, et depuis, plus rien. Un néant très inhabituel. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Soudain mortellement inquiet, Amos prit la main de son bien-aimé et la serra.

\- Clius a disparu. Aide-moi.

Sans poser de questions, Esban s'ouvrit à lui, mettant ainsi ses réserves d'énergie à son entière disposition. Amos s'en aida pour projeter ses sens sur le plan magique, plus loin qu'il n'en aurait été capable seul, cherchant la signature éthérique de Clius, de plus en plus désespérément. Jamais il n'avait eu autant à forcer pour le trouver, même lorsqu'il était à l'autre bout du continent. Il ne rencontrait que le vide. Refusant de voir l'évidence, le conseiller s'acharna pendant plusieurs minutes, aidé d'Esban, tout aussi anxieux.

\- Amos... il n'est plus là.

Il sentit la seconde main d'Esban se poser sur celle qu'il tenait. Acceptant enfin de rétracter sa magie, il revint dans la réalité. Il se rendit compte que ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes et chercha son mouchoir par automatisme.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Il allait avoir trois cent ans demain et toujours pas une ride. Il était dans la force de l'âge. Il en aurait fallu le double pour venir à bout de sa longévité.

Esban n'eut nul besoin de répondre pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux. Clius n'était sans doute pas chez lui ce soir, et il avait été tué pour – ou par – la Section des Ombres. Comment ? Qui avait réussi à venir à bout d'un sorcier de son calibre ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'aussi puissant que lui.

Depuis plus de cinquante ans qu'il connaissait Clius, Amos s'était habitué à être d'abord sous surveillance mentale, puis plutôt en lien d'esprit d'égal à égal avec lui, presque constamment, bien que relativement discrètement. Le vide qui se trouvait à présent là où aurait dû être sa présence lui faisait une sensation bizarre, et pour tout dire, effrayante. Heureusement qu'Esban était toujours là, lui, bien ancré dans son esprit, car il n'aurait pas supporté d'être complètement isolé, seul avec lui-même. Un sorcier l'était parfois : un clairvoyant, jamais. Clius avait amassé un nombre impressionnant de liens mentaux plus ou moins présents, au fil de sa vie. Amos se demanda combien de mages à travers le monde se retrouvaient comme lui ce soir, désorientés et en deuil.

Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, il abaissa complètement ses défenses de télépathe et laissa Esban voir tout ce qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais pu faire ça du vivant de Clius. C'était trop dangereux. Il sentit la présence de son bien-aimé comme jamais, qui se mêlait à lui avec son habituelle douceur et assurance. Il avait oublié ce que c'était d'être à nu, sans craindre de traîtrise ou de problème. Ainsi, enveloppé par l'esprit de son bien-aimé, Amos sentit céder son proverbial contrôle et put laisser libre cours à son chagrin.


End file.
